James' Offer
by SophieAngel69
Summary: James Sirius Potted finds out his parents are having trouble in the bedroom and offers to give his mother a helping hand. Challenge


James Potter, at seventeen years of age and the eldest son of the famous Harry Potter was walking past the kitchen when he overheard a conversation between is parents.

"Not now Harry, I'm just not in the mood." His mother was saying, sounding almost bored.

"Come on Ginny, we haven't done anything in so long." James heard his father protest but peeking around the corner he could see his mother all but rolling her eyes as his father's hand travelled up her side.

"Yeah dad, because that is going to get her off." The young man taunted, stepping into the room to view the older couple.

"James," His father announces in shock stepping away from the red-headed woman. "I didn't realise you were home."

"Seriously though, the reason you guys are having a dry spell is probably because you don't know what you are doing?" Harry's son informed him, ignoring his father's comment.

Harry was taken aback by his son's crass statement and felt a slight blush run to his cheeks. "That is none of your business James," he insisted.

The younger man raised his hands in mock submission. "I'm just saying, if you want to seduce someone, you don't beg them," James reached out and grabbed his mother's hip, roughly pulling her towards him and placing his free hand on her ribcage, quickly moving upwards to wrap it around her soft breast. "You need to show her who's boss."

"JAMES!" His father exclaimed in outright disgust. Harry all but ripped his wife from the arms of his eldest son and stepped between them. "That behaviour is _completely_ inappropriate. Our sex life is _none_ of your business and you should never touch your _mother_ like that."

"Fine, sorry, won't happen again..." James sighed, rolling his eyes and walking away from the lecture he would have received had his father not been too appalled to follow him.

* * *

><p>Ginny Potter could not get her mind off the events that had unfolded in the kitchen earlier. Her son had groped her, her <em>son<em>. Ginny had not said anything the entire time, she had been too embarrassed. She had been so embarrassed because of how the whole thing made her feel. She should have been disgusted and appalled like Harry was, but instead she was... Aroused? No, that couldn't be it. She could not have been aroused by her son, a boy less than half her age, someone she had given birth to and raised since infancy. That would be sickening, for her to be aroused by her own child.

But the truth was, Ginny had been turned on. The way James had touched her, Harry had never touched her like that. She and Harry had not spoken about it, he asked her is she was alright and they left it at that. James had touched her that morning but now he had taken Lilly, her youngest child out to see a movie and Harry was at work, leaving Ginny wandering the house alone, she knew Al was there but she had not seen him since his friend Scorpious Malfoy had arrived a few hours ago.

It had been too long since she had had sex, that was all, Ginny decided. If she just slept with her husband she would stop thinking such disgusting things about her son. So deciding that, she headed to the bathroom to prepare for later tonight when she and Harry would head to bed. Entering the bathroom Ginny found herself faced with an unexpected sight. Scorpious was standing topless in front of the mirror with his long blond hair over one shoulder while he was applying a covering powder to is ravaged neck. Ginerva Potter was shocked frozen at the site of his bare back, pale white skin stretched over taught muscle with deep red marks covering his otherwise perfect skin.

Seeing her in the mirror Scorpious spun around immediately to face her. Part of her mind was wondering how those marks had been left there and the other was insisting it didn't want to know. "Mrs Potter," the younger boy said in shock at being caught. "I was just..." He looked about, hoping desperately that there was some reasonable explanation he could give her but all that achieved was causing them both to notice the thick dark green collar on the counter.

The older woman looked up to meet his eyes. "Did Albus to this to you?" She asked in concern, reaching out to touched the bruised skin of his neck surrounded by bright red hickeys.

Scorpious grasped her wrist right before her fingers could come into contact with his flesh. "No one else is allowed to touch me," he informed the older witch. "Albus' rules."

"Has he been hurting you?" She asked, withdrawing her hand, not wanting to believe her son would do something like that to his friend but with the evidence in front of her, she still needed confirmation.

"It's alright really," Scorpious assured her. "He's my master, I like him to do these things."

Ginny blinked, eyeing the collar suspiciously. "I wasn't aware you two were..." she searched for the word. "Together."

"I'm his pet," Scorpious contradicted. "Not his boyfriend, we aren't together."

"Oh," Ginny muttered, unsure of what to say. "How long have you been..."

"His pet?" The blonde boy finished for her. "For about a year now. We used to fool around a little but when my father found out he insisted we make it official."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Your father knows he does this to you? And he _insisted_ upon it?"

"It's more complicated then that." The young wizard insisted. "As his pet I have a lot more respect than some friend he fools around with, Dad says that Malfoy's deserve respect, even submissive ones."

"Scorp are you done in there?" Albus asked walking in to find his mother and his pet standing awkwardly in the bathroom. "Oh hey mum," he greeted the older witch without embarrassment or shame.

"Albus what has been going on between you two?" She asked her son in confusion and disbelief.

"Oh, Scorp's my sex slave." The sixteen year old said in an offhand manner while shrugging. "I didn't tell you 'cause I knew you wouldn't understand, hell your married to dad, I'd be surprised if you even knew what sex was."

"I have three children," Ginny scoffed in defence. "And your father is just fine in the bedroom."

"_Sure,_" Al said his eyes wide in disbelief. "I believe you mum. Because I haven't overheard his awkward attempts at passion at all. Seriously mum, I have a hard time believing James and I are even his, not that I would blame you for finding a real man to do his job properly."

"What is it with you boys and your interest in my sex life?" Ginerva cried in exasperation. "First James, now you, what has gotten into you boys?"

"You're my mother," Albus Potter reminded her. "I care about you. And by the way, if James is offering, you should go for it, I hear he knows what he's doing, too bad he's straight."

"Al, he's your brother." Ginny reminded her soon, not sure how to react to her son's admission.

"And I'm not a prude. Anyway, I have to get Scorp back for dinner or I'm gonna be in trouble with Mr Malfoy." And with that, Albus collected the blond and his collar and left the room, leaving his very confused mother behind.

* * *

><p>Ginny was pacing in her room the next day. Harry had left her completely unsatisfied the night before and she was going out of her mind. She could not stop thinking of James and how he had touched her the day before. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't stop wondering what Albus had heard about James' experience. He was her son, but she was so desperate for someone to show her what true pleasure was.<p>

Swallowing her pride Ginny made her way to James' room where she found him reading a book on his bed.

Her eldest son tossed the paperback aside. "Can I help you with something mum." He asked, sitting up immediately.

Ginny turned a shade of bright red and closed her eyes, unable to look at him while she uttered the dreaded words. "I need you to do what you did the other day," she mumbled and instantly James was in front of her.

"You mean this?" James asked, wrapping one hand around to grope her arse while the other came up to her breast.

Ginny moaned and leaned into his touch. "Is this what you want mother?" The young man asked teasingly.

James ground his erection against her hips and she let out another moan and wrapping her arms around her son. "Oh yes, James don't stop, please." she begged him pathetically.

"Not here," he whispered into the older witch's ear before pulling back.

She whimpered at the loss of his touch but was dragged by her hand into her and Harry's bedroom. James turned to look her in the eye and told her confidently, "I am going to fuck you in my father's bed."

That should not have turned her on, but by the time James threw her down on the bed she was moaning like a bitch in heat. The young wizard tore open her cream coloured blouse and the buttons sprayed across the room. He hiked up her skirt and pulled down her knickers, revealing a neatly trimmed red carpet over her slick lower lips. James groaned at the sight and ran a finger through her spread pussy.

"Do you want me to lick it?" He asked his mother who was pressing her hips back against him. "Do you want your son to eat you out in your husband's bed?"

"Oh James," she moaned, tangling her fingers in his hair. "Please..."

The mop of black hair so alike her husband's disappeared between her thighs but James stopped when his lips barely ghosted against her labia. "Beg me," the young man ordered and Ginny just lost it.

"Please James," she begged her son. "Please lick your mother's pussy."

James Potter grinned before diving in and tasting her sweet juices while making her scream.

* * *

><p>Harry finished off his paperwork and headed home early. Last night he had had some amazing sex and he was hoping his wife may still be in the mood for another round. Maybe if he brought her some flowers and chocolates he may even get a blow job.<p>

What he did not expect when he walked into the house was to hear his wife Ginny screaming like he had never heard before. Thinking she might be hurt he ran to their bedroom but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard his eldest son's voice.

"Do you like that you slut? Do you like getting fucked by your son in your husband's bed?" Harry heard the boy ask and in disbelief glanced through the cracked door.

"Do you like being fucked better than my father has ever fucked you?" James went on, holding his mother's leg in the air as he ploughed into her from behind. "Do you like being treated like a slut?"

"Oh yes! James yes!" His wife cried out in absolute pleasure. "I love it! I love being your slut! Please don't ever stop fucking me!" She begged pushing back against him with each thrust.

This was wrong, this was so wrong. Harry was watching his son fuck his wife, he should have been disgusted, but he could not ignore the growing presence in his trousers. Ginny had never screamed like that for him, he should have been jealous, but he was too turned on. Harry had always thought himself to be fairly adequate in the bedroom, but now he realised that was a gross exaggeration. James knew what he was doing, James knew how to please a woman, and watching him please Ginny made Harry realise just how pathetic he was in comparison. Maybe if he asked James would teach him to do that, to make her scream and writhe beneath him.

Before he knew what he was doing Harry was palming his erection through his pants. A low moan escaped his lips and the couple on his bed turned to see him, with a wave of his hand James opened the door wide and smirked at the site of his father touching himself while watching his son fuck his wife. James pulled out and moved his mother so that she was facing his father. "Do you like that?" He asked, sitting back and impaling the witch on his cock. "Do you like watching a real man fuck your wife?" He taunted his father, making Ginny scream over and over again.

"I bet you secretly love it." He grunted out after his father did not respond. "I bet you love seeing what a real man can do."

Ginny refused to meet Harry's eye, to embarrassed at being caught with their son but James pulled her hair until she was forced to look at him. "Tell him!" He ordered his mother. "Tell my father how much better than him I am. Tell him I fuck like a sex god, Lilly says I do."

Hesitantly Ginny faced her husband. "Harry, I-OH!" She cried out as James pistoned himself into her. "I can't... He's just-OH MERLIN! I... I'M..." Ginerva Potter screamed as she came harder than she ever had before, her juices coating her son's thick shaft as he fucked her mercilessly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: Okay so I take on challenges, which is a sentence or three of plot and then I write a short story from that. This is the first Harry Potter challenge I have done and it is done in a style I don't usually do, but I thought I'd try it out. I'm feeling really insecure about this story so please tell me what you think, even if you don't like it, just tell me why. This challenge was submitted by mattcun.<strong>_

_**Challenge:**_** harry get cuckold by his sons fuck his wife infort of harry**

_**Do you think I succeeded or not and why?**_

_**~SophieAngel69 **_


End file.
